


Having A Ball

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Age Difference, Community: temps_mort, Dancing, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter at a royal ball leads to the rekindling of an old friendship, or maybe the beginning of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Temps Mort](http://community.livejournal.com/temps_mort) on Livejournal.

Royal balls were really very tiresome. Rena hated to sound ungrateful - she'd been invited because she was one of Queen Celine's closest friends, after all - but she couldn't deny that she didn't really enjoy them. All she could really do was sit around in that uncomfortable blue dress and drink a little wine and be bored.

There were plenty of happy couples out there on the dance floor, stepping and twirling gracefully to an old Lacourian waltz. The king and queen of Cross were doubtless among them. But Rena... well, she didn't really have anyone to dance with.

Besides, she didn't know how. The last time she'd danced had been with Dias, and that was like dancing with a brother anyway... besides, they hadn't really _danced,_ just swayed around a bit to an old record that her mother had kept for years. Real dancing involved timing and rhythm and all sorts of things that she'd never had the chance to learn, what with keeping house and all.

She frowned a bit to herself and took another sip of dry wine. _Maybe I ought to go soon,_ she thought. _I'm really not having much fun... I'd have to say goodbye to Celine, though, and she'd try to talk me into staying like she always does-_

"Rena!"

Rena looked up, startled at the half-familiar voice. A young man with tousled blue hair and brown, cat-like ears was standing just in front of her, smiling nervously. He'd grown much taller since the last time she'd seen him, and his face was more angular and less boyish than before, but she still recognized him; there was no mistaking those ears, anyway. "Leon?" She smiled happily. "Wow, you've changed so much since the last time I saw you. You're all grown up now!"

Leon blushed at that, although Rena doubted he would've believed it if she'd told him. "Yeah, I guess," he said, his voice deeper now, cracking only slightly as he spoke. "You haven't changed a bit, though. I mean, you're just as pre - um, you're just like I remembered you!"

Rena had to laugh at that. She knew that he was flattering her; she'd filled out a bit since they'd seen each other last - had it really been almost five years? She knew that she wasn't as cute as she used to be. That was just part of growing up, she supposed. "Thank you, Leon," she said anyway, and meant it. "Won't you sit down?"

"Oh, sure! Thank you," he answered quickly, suddenly looking around as if realizing that he should've just sat down from the beginning. He pulled out a chair and plopped down, rather ungracefully at that.

He looked about as uncomfortable at this sort of gathering as Rena felt, in his rumpled black suit and cummerbund. She got the distinct feeling that he hadn't really wanted to be there either. "Why are you here, Leon? Did Celine invite you too?"

"Yeah. I mean, she sent me and my folks an invitation. We've been in Mars for a while studying some new Heraldry that I'm working with. I guess someone told her we were here and she decided to ask us to come." He scratched his twitching ear and smoothed his hair back, and then looked around. "Um, how can I get some of that wine? I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?" Rena giggled. "You drink wine now, Leon?"

"Oh, only a little," he said, smiling nervously. "My tutors said it wasn't good for my brain if I drank too much."

"Well, if you want it, you can have the rest of mine. I don't think I want any more anyway."

"Oh, could I? Thanks, Rena." He reached out and took the glass, and took a slow sip. "Not too bad," he said, then smiled a bit. "I bet I could make better wine if I tried, though."

Rena grinned at that. "Ok, maybe you haven't changed quite as much as I'd thought."

Leon blushed again. "Um, well..."

"Hey," she said, reaching across the table to touch his hand, "I'm just joking, ok?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I know." He smiled back at her and took another sip. "So, um, what about you?" he asked. "What are you doing now? Are you still in Arlia?"

She nodded. "Yes... the town's been growing lately. Lots of people are moving there because it's supposed to be peaceful, but now that there are so many people there, it's not as peaceful anymore. Someone has to help keep everything together..."

"Wow. I mean, that sounds like a tough job."

She smiled wistfully. "Oh, it's not bad. I mean, I love Arlia... but I'd still like to leave and go to a big school someday. Maybe even Linga. I'd love to study at a place like that."

"Well, um, if you ever want to do that, I'll put in a good word for you. Not that I think you need it," he added quickly. "I know you could get in on your own because you're really smart and all, but I do want to try to help, and... well..."

"Oh, I understand completely," she said, patting his hand again before leaning back in her chair, "and thank you very much. It's very kind of you to offer."

"You're welcome," he said, looking very relieved. "I just would really hate to see you not be able to go. Maybe we can come up with some way to help you."

"Maybe."

Rena couldn't help but wonder what was going through Leon's mind. He seemed so nervous around her, and yet... she could swear that he was trying, in a very tentative and awkward way, to flirt with her. That probably should've seemed weirder than it did, considering that the last time she'd seen him he'd been twelve years old and struggling with things that were a lot more grown-up than he was, not the least of which were his own feelings.

She glanced back at the dance floor. The orchestra was still playing, having segued into a slower sort of music when she hadn't been paying attention, and the dancers out on the floor weren't doing anything nearly as dramatic or fancy as they had before. "Leon?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever danced before?"

"Not really. I was always busy in Lacour... what I mean is, I never really saw the point." He put the wine glass down, and glanced up at her - there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place before he looked away, something that reminded her of that time long ago when he'd admitted to having a crush on her. He'd been twelve then, and obviously far more innocent; his face had been much more open, easier to read. Now he'd grown up a little bit, and he seemed to be more adept at hiding what he was feeling, but he couldn't hide it from her.

She smiled and stood up, smoothing down her gown, and walked over to stand beside his chair. "Well then," she said, holding a hand out for him, "may I have this dance?"

Poor Leon actually choked as she asked him, and looked up at her in absolute shock. "Dance? With me? Um, but... I don't -" But his mouth shut with an audible click before he admitted that he didn't know how. Rena couldn't help but find that charming. "I mean - sure, I'd like to," he said, taking her hand and standing up.

"Good," she said, smiling up at him. He was taller than she was now, a little over half a foot taller, although he was still just as thin as he had been before.

She led him out to the dance floor, and then carefully guided his arm around her waist. "You'll have to lead," she said impishly, "because I don't know how to lead."

"Um, well, but-"

"Don't worry," she whispered, careful not to let anyone overhear - she knew he wouldn't want anyone else to find out that there actually was something he wasn't good at. "Just do what everyone else is doing, and we'll be fine."

He nodded slowly. "Well, all right..."

Their dancing was awkward at first, and more than once they'd had to apologize profusely to a few of their neighbors for bumping into them. Leon was stiff-legged and nervous, and Rena was left trying to lead him along without actually looking like she was leading, and with no real idea of what _she_ was doing either. But Rena wouldn't let them quit - whenever they made a mistake, she would laugh about it and put her arm back around Leon's waist, and they'd start all over again.

Eventually the song finished, and the dancers came to a halt. Leon had relaxed a bit by that point, and had even started to lead a bit; he was starting to laugh at the mistakes too, and wore a big on his face by the time they finally came to a halt. "Wow," he said. "Dancing's more fun than I thought it was."

"I knew you'd think so," she said, smiling up at him.

Soon the trumpets sounded, announcing that the ball was over. King Clother and Queen Celine ascended back to their thrones, smiling those secret smiles at each other, as the guards began ushering the dancers out. Rena caught Celine's eye just before she left with Leon, and waved to her; Celine smiled and waved back coyly. As much as Rena would've liked to have talked with the queen for a while, she'd just have to wait for another time.

Instead she walked out of the ballroom, still holding Leon's hand. "I'm so glad that you came tonight, Leon," she said. "I had a very nice time, thanks to you."

"Wow... thanks, Rena. That really means a lot..." He trailed off. "You know... it's kind of like a date, isn't it? I mean, what we just did?"

She smiled, humoring him. "Sort of. Only, on a date we would've gotten there together, and you would probably have kissed me good-night."

She paused for an instant, but didn't get the chance to continue; Leon took his opportunity to bend down and kiss her on the lips. It was a quick, awkward kiss - he didn't seem to know what he was doing, and his face was still burning with embarrassment. He pulled away quickly, leaving Rena standing, slightly confused.

"Um... sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have done that," he said, looking down at her. "You're not angry at me, right?"

Rena could only shake her head and look at him, and she could feel her face growing hot. She hadn't reacted that way since she'd had her first crush, almost four years ago.

"Good... um, I mean..." He hesitated for a moment, and then the words came out in a rush. "Er, I've gotta go, my family's waiting for me, so we'll be in Mars for a while if you want to come visit. I'd... I'd really like to see you again if you can come, ok?"

Rena nodded. "I... yes, I think I might do that."

He blinked, obviously surprised at her answer, then grinned widely. "Great! We're staying at the inn there, and we might be a bit busy on weekdays so please don't worry if I'm working. Um... I guess I have to go," he said. "Please come soon..."

He walked off quickly and was soon lost in the crowd. Rena stared after him thoughtfully - the blush was starting to subside, and so was the feeling of embarrassment.

She hadn't kissed anyone in a long time, not in years. Maybe that was all it was... still, she'd missed Leon. He'd always been a really good friend. And he was certainly growing up quickly. It was a crazy idea, but maybe not that crazy. Was it?

She'd plan to travel to Mars as soon as she could get away from her duties in Arlia for a while. She needed a vacation anyway. Besides, she'd said she'd visit him, now, and she wasn't one to go back on her word.

\---

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Ball to be Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171788) by [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits)




End file.
